Love is Weird
by ecullen.lover
Summary: “I just thought it made your lips look really kissable.”...“You don’t need to make excuses to kiss me Sirius...for you, I’m always willing.”...and that was when their game of cat and mouse started. SBHG, please read and review! reupdated, with corrections


**A/N – An inspiration came to me and I had to write (Sirius is not dead, I decided I didn't like that part of the book and thought that since they changed everything else in the movie they should have changed that as well)...I hope you enjoy, if I get enough reviews I may continue, if not its just a cute little one-shot because I hate writing and not think anyone's reading. Enjoy. – A/N **

**PS. I own nothing.**

Love is weird, I've decided. Even platonic love, it's just a weird feeling...it'll make you do things, things you can't quite explain. But you do them anyway. Just the other day for instance, we were all sitting in the Great Hall and Malfoy walked by, but as he did he got a little too close to the table. He was right besides Ginny when he bent down to tie his shoe...it was weird and I thought he had put something into Ginny's drink. I wouldn't let her have it...I was just convinced he had done something to it even though it was probably irrational and very unlikely.

Then there was that time when they were all outside by the lake and Ron was standing by the edge and I walked out to them just as Ron looked like he was going in, so I used my wand to levitate him...I didn't want him to fall you see, but it turned out he had jumped and was going for a swim. My bad.

Also there was that very unfortunate incident where I landed Harry in the hospital wing – I was trying to protect him I swear, it just didn't work. He was walked down one of the moving staircases and he saw a locket on the stair and he bent down to pick it up and I yelled at him to not touch it but he grabbed for it anyway so I lunged at him and knocked both us down just as the staircase moved. His hand was broken and he had the wind knocked out of him...I had landed comfortably on top of him, so I was okay.

People tell me I'm a tad over protective but I honestly just care about them, even if they don't see that. Now we're all out Hogwarts and I'm more worried then ever because I can't keep an eye on all of them, Ginny's back there without us, drinking from contaminated goblets and Ron's training to be an auror, with which he could get hurt at any second and Harry's working at the ministry (Mr. Weasley's Minister now) being a curse breaker so he's in danger constantly and I worry too much. I have my own apartment in London but before _IT_ all happened I was staying at Grimmauld place to work on some stuff for the order in the library there. It had enough dark magic books to help me in my search. I owled all three of them daily and they were starting to say I was worse than Mrs. Weasley which is saying something. But the worst incident was definitely something to be remembered.

I wouldn't say I loved him exactly, because I'd never been in love, I didn't know what it was but I liked him and maybe just that is enough to make you do crazy things. I kissed him; it was amazing but so not supposed to happen.

_Flashback_

_"Sirius what are you doing?" I questioned as he got up from his seat on the chair across the room and started towards me._

_"Nothing love, just walking." Sirius replied, a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips._

_"You never 'just walk', you're always up to something so spill!" I ordered sitting up from where she was lying on the couch._

_"How dare you accuse me of something like that? I'm always innocent...it was always Remus who got into trouble." _

_"That's a load of bollocks and you know it." I challenged._

_"Is not."_

_"Is too."_

_"Fine, you know what I did have something on my mind but I don't think it's something you'll dislike." Sirius admitted, putting his hands up in surrender._

_"Well what did you have in mind?" At which point I'm sure my face was displaying my suspicion pretty clearly._

_"I was watching you just now as you read that book, and you were biting your lip as you concentrated so clearly on what you were reading...I just thought it made your lips look really kissable." Sirius explained with nothing but innocence splayed across his face._

_Then I did something without thinking, I had liked him since her third year when he had said that he would die rather then betray his friend...so loyal and sweet. So I kissed him and as I pulled back, I revealed something I shouldn't have, "You don't need to make excuses to kiss me Sirius...for you, I'm always willing."_

_End Flashback_

After that I had avoided him like the plague, and he had seemed...normal. It seemed to me that he had truly just thought my lips looked kissable and never actually wanted it to be more than that kiss for he tried to play things off like it was normal. But I couldn't stand that, it was more then that to me and so I avoided him.

Then came to day when everything changed...it was at that point I realized how much I hated the ministry and my life. It took a three hour meeting of the Order to finally come to the conclusion but they all knew it was the only option. With the new law in place only three Order members were candidates for the job and only one was able to take it. Sirius Black had to marry me, Hermione Granger.

Yes you read correctly, I had to marry the one man I could barely stand to be in the same room with. The ministry passed a law stating that any single muggle-born witch had to marry a pure-blooded wizard within the month, in order to repopulate the wizarding community. If they didn't comply, they were stripped of their wand and forced to live in the muggle world. When the Order heard of this new law a meeting was immediately called, I was the only muggle-born in the group but if I wasn't married to someone on the good side, I would be forced to marry a death eater.

Neville was a pure-blood but he was engaged to Luna and not only could he not bear to leave her but I knew I couldn't bear to take him from her. Even if it would only be temporary. Next up was any Weasley that could possibly do it but her pickings were slim, Bill was married to Phlegm, Charlie was in Romania and I had to pick someone from England, Percy was out of the question seeing as he worked for the ministry and would not play along (even if he was on the good side), Fred was married to Angelina and Ron was completely and utterly single. My excuse for him was that he was off playing quidditch and in order to make it look real I'd have had to quit my job to follow him, which I just could not do. It reality I just couldn't stand to be married to Ronald...he was too...annoying.

What I didn't realize was that by turning down Ron, I was left with him and by that point I couldn't turn back. He was willing, albeit not happily because he would be forced to give up his playboy ways. It was not a good situation for me but I would deal because I had to, they all had to, they both had to...together.

_Flashback_

_"This isn't going to be easy." Sirius stated after everyone but the two of them had left._

_"I know that." I agreed, trying to steady my quickly beating heart._

_"I need you to know that I think of this as a mission and nothing else. What happened before was..."_

_"What happened before was the result of a silly school girl crush and I'm sorry. So that's that. I work from 9-5 but I'll make breakfast before I go if you're up and I'll cook dinner when I get home. I refuse to eat anything a house elf cooks and I will not clean up after you in places like the bathroom. Leave your dirty towels on the floor; it'll stink by the next morning. I'm not a maid or a cook but I will act like a wife. I like to cook otherwise you'd be out of luck with that one too." I rambled without taking a breath._

_"We have ground rules?" Sirius raised an eyebrow._

_"No I was just telling you the facts. Oh and also you need to bring some stuff over to my old flat, we'll stay here like we have been but for ministry inspections we'll need to act like we live there since they can't come here...I'll make room for you in my closet and you can hang some..."_

_With that Sirius brought me close and silenced me with a kiss, his tongue grazed over my lips begging for entrance and I complied bring him closer (of course I did – I couldn't resist him), and when the need to breathe overtook me I broke it apart, "I don't want to have to do that all the time but if you don't learn how to shut up I may have to." He growled._

_"Well you're going to have to get used to it because I've been known to ramble constantly...so either find another method or learn to enjoy this one." I raised my eyebrows suggestively and kissed him again just allowing him to graze his tongue over my lips once more before pulling away, not allowing him entrance, "I thought you didn't want to do that Mr. Black."_

_"I lied Mrs. Black...I love to do that."_

_End Flashback_

That was when their game of cat and mouse started.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed, please review if you want more...I love to hear from you...and i will reply to all reviews in further chapters. - A/N**


End file.
